Bad Happens
by Oxymoronic Founder
Summary: When life get you down, get up right? Well life just keep pushing these guys down. Can they change that though and still find each other? I suck at summaries KibaNaru Rated M to be safe for swearing, suggestive stuff, violence.
1. Chapter 1

HI, this is my first fanfic, so bear with me here, please

Uh it's a kibanaru, don't like then ask yourself why you're here. Don't take offence by the derogatory swearing, I hate it too, but it is required for the plot.

The bell rang as students quietly (yes quietly) entered their classrooms. The school was ok, apart from the uniform, a black golf shirt and dress pants, this place was nice. It was a good place to restart, not only was it in a different country on the other side of the world, but this place had a good reputation.

In the quiet of the halls there was something that wasn't, a young blond boy dashing through them. He was late, and new, and didn't realize how laid back the school was when it came to being late. From his perspective, this place would be the same as it was back in Japan, strict. So when he did finally get to his first period class he was expecting the worst, he wasn't expecting the teacher to say "Ah you must be the new student, Naruto Uzumaki. Please introduce yourself and take your seat next to Riso" he gestured toward the empty seat in the middle of the room.

"Hai, well I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm from Japan. My goal in is to be seen as the same as everyone else, which can be difficult when you're a gay orphan." A soon as the words left his mouth he slapped his hand over his mouth and ran out the door realizing what he just blurted out to the entire class. It was why he left Japan. He lived in the most homophobic part of Japan. For a while he was able to take it but when they, the Akatsuki, branded him with a swirl tattoo on his stomach and identical whisker like scars on his cheeks he finally left. The woman that got him to Canada was a godsend.

He found a washroom and hid in one of the stalls with his head over the toilet. He felt sick; there were knots in his stomach from panicking. He stayed like until lunch when he got hungry and couldn't take it he finally left to get his lunch. Before he got to his locker though someone stopped him, a boy with flat red hair and perfect skin (not Garaa) stood in his path. "Hello **fag**. Where do you think you're going?" said the boy.

"To get my lunch from my locker" Naruto replied. He gave his best innocent smile, trying to get out of this.

"Oh, no you're not. You're going to get **my** lunch from your locker." Naruto finally recognized the boy when he looked up; it was Riso from his first period class. Narutos survival instincts were starting to kick in.

"Your lunch, oh no, you can get your own lunch and can keep your grubby hands off of mine you jack ass." _'Oh crap, I have got to start thinking before I speak'_ Before Naurto could even think again he was being lifted off the ground with a hand enclosed around his throat. "W-wh-ha-at-t a-re- y-ou –do-ing?" he choked.

"No fag like youe will ever talk to me like that!" Riso yelled. He tightened his grip and threw the boy against the door behind them. The impact was powerful enough to break the dorr off it's hinges and Naruto toppled through right into the lunchroom.

"Not another fight" muttered one of the kids as he gave the fight a blind eye, not wanting to get involved. He fought enough in his past and was trying to get a new start here, kind of like Naruto was. It wasn't until he heard Riso say 'You little fags should know your place in the world and just die' that he got involved. "HEY!!" the boy yelled and ran up to defend the blond.

"Move out of the way Kiba. This is between me and the faggot" Riso spat. Little did he know that Kiba didn't take to kindly to things like this.

"And now it's between the three of us. Back off" the brunet barked. (teeheehee). With this being said Riso thought it best to deck the boy between him and Naruto. It worked up to the point where half the school got up and took Kiba's place. Everyone liked Kiba you see. He spent a lot of time making friends and being nice to people so most of the school would be at his side when he needed it.

"You idiot, leave them alone if you know what's good for you" said a pink haired girl, yes, it's Sakura. Everyone feared her, even Riso at times, especially when she broke a cement block with her fist. She was a bitch yes, but when someone got hurt her mothering/doctoring instincts kicked in and everyone backed off.

"Thank you, but..." Naruto started after Riso left.

"But nothing, no one is going to get away with making derogatory slurs about my sexuality while I'm around." Kiba had an angered look on his face when he said this. "Especially when it's about me or my friends"

"Friends? But we just met. How can we be friends if I just met you?" Naruto asked. He was a little pre-perplexed.

"Well, Naruto, I'm hoping we could be more than that actually" replied the brunet. His face was starting to match the colour of the tattoos on his face. When he saw the look on Naruto's face he spoke again "What you're cute, and from what you said this morning you sound like this guy I used to like back in Japan a few years ago. Actually I think you are the same guy, but that's beside the point." He thought about his statement for a sec. "Wait... That was the point wasn't it?"

"You knew me back in Japan?" Naruto was completely flabbergasted by now. This guy said that he knew Naruto back in Japan. But no one ever gave the blond much attention back there. "The only person I knew that liked me in any way was Hana Inuzuka. She gave me the ticket to get here."

"Ya, Hana's my older sister. She did this for me to. She knew I liked you and it's probably why she sent you to this school, to be with me. She's very sneaky with my love life." Kiba smiled, hoping for the best reaction. It was the first time he ever did anything like this with anyone, let alone the guy he couldn't stop thinking about for months after he came to Canada.

"Is this a little convenient? I mean you didn't plan this did you just to get me with the whole 'Saviour' act right?" Naruto questioned, again. He was a little sketchy with people that got close to him. The last person who did ended up trying to get into his pants because of a bet they made with their friends.

"Don't worry I'm not like Sasuke." Naruto cringed at the name. The bastered got close to him and when he didn't get what he wanted he left. "My sis mentioned him and I wouldn't be that shallow or stupid. When I like someone I go up to them and tell them. Or at least I would. You're the first I've actually told about my feelings." Kiba trailed his eyes up and down the blond inspecting him. The two were standing at a table in the corner of the lunch room.

"Then why didn't you say anything to me?! I would have been so much happier and wouldn't have asked out the guy that..." he trailed off his sentence and looked down. Obviously he wasn't completely comfortable with whatever it was yet so Kiba didn't press it, he had a pretty good idea what it was. He gust needed to confirm it.

"The guy that gave you your scars?" when Naruto looked up he was on the verge of crying even remembering the memories made his scars hurt. "I know how you feel. They hurt me as well." Kiba pointed to the tattoos on his cheeks. "These are really burns. The Akatsuki got me when they found out I was gay and practically melted the skin on my cheeks to mark me. You just can't see 'cuz I covered them with my families tattoos."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Again! Well let's back track a bit and see what these two are really feeling shall we! R&R plz I'm open to suggestions for later chapters.

Same disclaimer blah-dee-da so on and so on

Oh and shoot me when I start saying 'It was a dark and stormy night...'

Clowë: Okay! :D

Founder: Clowë go hide in a corner –.– (Glare)

Clowë: No =D

Founder: Are you getting progressively happier?

Clowë: Very much so XD

* * *

_Two Years ago_

A bone chilling wind blew down the halls (yes in a high school) of Suna High. School had ended hours ago but Kiba decided that he wanted to stay a little later so he could finally talk to his blond crush. That was three hours ago. The blond never showed even though he left a note that he would.

Earlier that day the brunet left a note in Naruto's locker asking him to meet him after school, and the blond responded. He put his response, another note; in a book in the corner of his biology class just as he was told to so Kiba could find it.

Well here was Kiba, sitting in the fetal position waiting, still, just barely holding on to hope that his crush would show up. Just when he was about to give up though, the doors to the room swung open and their stood a (emphasis on the '**a**') blond. At this Kiba just brightened and ran to the doors, not thinking completely straight as he was overjoyed that his crush decided to show. Foolishly he started to pour his heart out, not realizing his mistake until it was too late. For as soon as the words "I'm so happy you showed up. I've been trying to talk to you about how I feel for you for so long." The blonde's expression darkened and terror took Kiba. He had just yelled that at the wrong art major, Deidara, not Naruto (yes art major). Before Kiba could even consider running for his life he was grabed from behind and everything went black.

He woke up to find himself on a wooden table in restraints. His first thought was _'Kinky!'_ but then he remembered what had happened. He just told Deidara about his gay crush. Diedara; a member of the Akatsuki, the group of students that looked down on homosexuality so much that they attacked anyone that was gay and branded them.

"So you're finally awake" said a dark voice from the corner of the room. Kiba struggled to get free but the restraints on his hand were to strong (considering they're metal ya). "Don't even try to get free" the voice was completely emotionless "you won't escape here unless we let you."

"Why am I here? Where am I? Who are you?!" yelled the brunet. He was shaking violently when he heard the voice again.

"You're here because you're an abomination against life and god. No I'm not Hidan, if that's what you're thinking, I said god, not Jashin. My identity is not your business. Where you are is unimportant. And to save myself from hearing your voice again I will save you the trouble and tell you that we brought you here. You will be here until we let you go and if you tell anyone anything we will come after your family. Our eyes and ears are everywhere." The voice trailed off and the sound of a door being opened and closed was heard.

Kiba just laid there for what felt like hours. He was scared out of his life. He had heard stories of what the Akatsuki did to people. They would take your family crest and tattoo it on you somewhere. The citizens of the city would see this and know that you were gay, and then they would, in turn, make your life hell. But the tattoo wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the burns or scars that the Akatsuki would leave on your body as a permanent reminder to you.

The door opened and closed again and a different voice came with it. "It's now time for you to receive your mark." A hissing sound started to come from the direction of the voice. When Kiba looked over at the figure he saw to orange triangles getting brighter and instantly knew what they were.

"PLEASE NO DON'T PLEA-EA-EA-ZE!!!" he cried. The branding iron was getting closer and closer. The time it was taking was torturous. "HEEEEEELLLLLP!!!" was the last thing Kiba got out before someone else from above him held down his head and put on more restraints. The iron was getting closer still. It was just above his face, the intense heat coming off of it made it look like it was moving. Kiba thought time slowed down now. He was terrified for what was to come and tried not to think about it. He tried to force his thought to his family, his mother, father, sister and dog, anything but this. Unfortunately in the midst of his thoughts he was hit with intense pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" and everything went black, again.

When he woke he was outside. He didn't recognize where he was and didn't care. He started to cry. His tears stung where he was burned. Looking frantically he found a small metal plate or dish of sorts and examined his reflection. There, burned into his tanned cheeks, were two upside-down triangles. They were black, blue, white (I'll stop there, look it up if you want, they're second degree).

After a while of walking aimlessly, Kiba finally made his way back to his house. He was still scared and shaking. He hadn't told his parents that he was gay and didn't know how they would react. Hoping for the best he opened the door to be greeted by his mother's hysterical screams of relief. "Oh Kiba where were you" cried Tsume as she ran up to her son pulling him into a hug. "You scared me so much" she was on the verge of crying now.

Kiba's father was standing a few feet behind her. In his usual non caring way, even though most of the time he did, he bluntly asked "What's on your face boy?" Tsume pulled away from her son to see what her husband was talking about. When she noticed the triangles her worry nearly multiplied hundredfold.

"I... I... I... was attacked" Kiba sobbed. His cheeks were stinging from his tears again. "The Akatsuki got me" he fell to the floor, reliving the experience in his mind.

"Akatsuki..." started Tsume "Why would they go after y..." she didn't finish her sentence as two things dawned on her. First, her son was gay. Second, where she was okay with it she knew her husband wasn't, but Kiba didn't know this.

Hoping for acceptance Kiba was even more heartbroken when he heard his father say "Out. Get out of my house this instant and don't return you abomination!" Abomination, exactly what the Akatsuki called him. Before he could even hear his mother retaliate and defend her son, Kiba had run off, more tears stinging his cheeks. But where could he run. His father had just disowned him; he didn't want to know what his mother would have said. All that was left was his sister, who conveniently had his dog.

Kiba ran up the stairs to his sister's apartment, he didn't want to risk people on the elevator seeing the burns and recognizing what they meant. When he reached the door he only had to knock once before Hana answered. "KIBA! Kami, come in" she said as soon as she laid eyes on him. The inside of the apartment was nice. It was small yes but cozy. The walls were white with brow crossbeams showing. The fire pit that stood on the outside wall was burning across from the couch which had some sheets and a pillow on it. "Mom called and said that you ran off after dad yelled at you." Hana said. She guided her younger brother towards the couch and gave him water.

"Ya, he essentially disowned me." Kiba looked at the wooden floor trying to hold back tears. He had cried enough today and they only made him feel worse by reminding him of the marks that still were on his face. "The Akasuki got me in school today when I tried to talk to Naruto. Or at least that's what I thought. They must have gotten the note I left him telling him to meet me after school and lured me into their trap. "

"Conspiracy theory much" replied Hana trying to lighten the mood with some light humour. It worked to. Her brother chuckled at it, but cringed when his face started to hurt again. "Here let me help you with that. I'm a doctor for a reason" she grabbed some bandages to wrap up her brothers face.

"But you're a vet. Do I look like an animal to you? Ok I do act like one sometimes but still"

"Quit complaining" she said as she wrapped up his head.

The two continued to talk into the evening. When 11:00 rolled around Hana got up to let her brother sleep. Soon enough morning came to haunt the sky. "Hey little bro" Hana called from her kitchen "what do you want for breakfast?"

"Happiness with a side order of love" was all Kiba grumbled.

"Pancakes and Jerky it is then" she put a plate on the table when the boy got up and sat down. There was also a ticket above the plate.

"Hey sis what's this?" asked the younger holding up the ticket.

"It's a little present for you. I know what the reaction of the citizens will be when they see the marks on your face. So I decided that it would be best if you got away." Hana was holding back a few tears as she said this. She was sad for what she was doing but had no other choice. She would rather not see her brother often. Then see him hurt every day, or worse 6 feet under.

The younger sibling examined the ticket and realized it was a plane ticket, one way from Japan to Canada. "Sis this..."

"Yes I'm sending you to Canada. You're the top in your English class and it's on the other side of the world. You can get away from here and have a life, start anew, have a clean slate." She was barely able to keep her voice from cracking. She knew if her younger brother even saw even a hint of sadness in her, he wouldn't leave.

"Nee-san, arigatou" he ran up and hugged his sister. The two spent the rest of the day packing him stuff he would need, they even found a way to get Akamaru over. Hana explained the rest of her plan.

"Now I applied you to Konoha High in Toronto. I have some friends in the city that you'll be staying with until you can find your legs." When they were finished she drove him to the airport and finally shed her tears as she watch her little brother's plane take off.


End file.
